Tonno Con Le Zanne
by Stimolo Famiglia
Summary: Tsuna hosts his first ever mafia party at the Vongola HQ. However, to think that the party would go smoothly was impossible when Reborn was there. Reborn, the sadist tutor of Vongola Decimo, what was he planning? Entry for SkyGem's Writing Challenge.


**Entry for Writing Competition by SkyGem**: Tsuna hosts his first party at Vongola HQ...

Theme: Tsuna hosts his first ever mafia party at the Vongola HQ. The rest of the details are up to you.  
Genre: Any except romance.  
Pairings: None.  
Rating: K through M.  
Minimum length: Three thousand words.  
Maximum length: Thirty thousand words.  
Deadline: December first, eight o'clock pm EST.

**This fic was written by Yukine-Chan and Isabelle-Chan! It was a teamwork fic! And we don't own KHR! Enjoy~**

* * *

**Tonno Con Le Zanne (Tuna with fangs)**

"Juudaime, you look wonderful today! As expected of Juudaime!" A certain right hand man exclaimed.

"E-Eh..., Arigato, Gokudera kun," Tsuna replied." Hiieee! It's about time we make our way to the ballroom! Reborn would be pissed if we were late!"

"Hai! Juudaaimne! "Gokudera said as he opened the door and escorted his boss towards their destination.

Meanwhile, in the Vongola mansion's one particular ballroom, a crowd of formally clad hitmen and hitwomen from different famigilas, socializing in small groups. Occasional sarcastic comments could be detected yet thrown back skillfully with a skeptical response. Despite the threatening killer intent emitting from certain mafiosos, the atmosphere in the ballroom remained indifferent, befitting the majestic and elegant ballroom. The room was bathed in a warm and russet glow from the hanging crystal light source. It features a 30-foot-high bar, elegant chandeliers and a grand entrance staircase leading from the cocktail areas. The curtain slung to the glass windows and tied up in an intricate knot. The ceilings painted with magenta and rich orange giving a cozy feel, complementing with the shiny marble floors.

"VOOOOIIIIII! WHAT ARE YOU SCUMS FUCKING DOING?!" Followed by a series of clashes and bangs, cue to the Vongola independent assassination squad's arrival.

The Varia.

Heads turned to the direction of the commotion as the main entrance door was sliced into halves, followed by a number of razor sharp knifes flying in the thin air...

_Ching! _The knives dropped to the floor after being intercepted by the metal tonfa. "Hn, I'll bite you to death for disrupting the peaceful atmosphere of the party," The cloud guardian readied his fighting stance and paused at the presence of a fight-here-and-I-will-kill-you murderous aura from our dear Vongola Decimo. The door at the top of the stairway was flung open, revealing the Vongola tenth generation, with the host of the party standing at the centre, clad with a demonic aura which envelope the silent ballroom.

"Knock it off. This is _my _party_," _Tsuna dispelled his murderous aura before making his way towards the stage, followed by his guardians. "Many thanks to our Vongola alliances for spending time to attend this party. The purpose of this event is to make up for the incomplete inheritance ceremony 4 months ago due to some misunderstanding with the Shimon," Enma smiled sheepishly as Tsuna continued, "My guardians will be making a short speech introducing themselves, at the same time, do help yourselves with the delicacies."

_Ah crap! Why must I have to make a shittty speech? But since Juudaime said so, I must do it for him! _Walking towards the stage, Gokudera's green eyes scanned the audience and caught sight of a familiar woman at the back of the room. _Ahh Aneki! _Cue to stomachache. Gokudera clenched his stomach as he kneeled down, doubled in pain. _Damn it! Why must she appear at this moment! _The crowd gasped, wondering what had happened to the fearsome right hand man. _Was he that nervous? _Looking at his right hand man, Tsuna signed as he signaled to his rain guardian to take Gokudera to rest. The audience murmured among themselves, mostly unimpressed.

"Ah hem, due to some reasons my right hand man seemed to feel unwell. However it's nothing serious and he'll be back shortly. "Tsuna assured." Well, we shall start with my sun guardian. Onisan." Tsuna gestured as Ryohei stood in the centre of the stage and made his speech.

"GOOD AFTERNOON TO THE EXTREME! I AM SAWADA'S EXTREME SUN GUARDIAN, SASAGAWA RYOHEI!" Ryohei shouted into the microphone, almost bursting the audience's eardrums. "UMMM... WHAT SHOULD I SAY TO THE EXTREME, SAWADA? UM, I LOVE BOXING TO THE EXTREME! HAHAHAHA! IT'S A GOOD PARTY! HAHAHA..." The extreme sun guardian said enthusiastically, concluding his speech by punching his fists into the air. He went a little overboard as he unintentionally punched his boss on his left while making his way down the stage. "Oh, SAWADA! ARE YOU OKAY? SORRY TO THE EXTREME!" The audience mentally facepalmed. Tsuna rubbed his right cheek while he smiled sheepishly. _I hope the next speech go well. _Tsuna prayed, although his intuition was telling otherwise.

"Hahaha, I am Yamamoto Takeshi. Um, Gokudera won't be introducing himself hence I'll do it for him. Um, what was it again? Ah! Lucky I wrote them down." Yamamoto fished out a piece of paper from his pocket which Gokudera had given him earlier when Ryohei was making his speech. He cleared his throat and started. "I am Gokudera Hayato, known as smoking bomb Hayato. I am Juudaime's right hand man, bracket, if you offend Juudaime, I'll beat the crap out of you, bracket. The end. Well, my turn." The rain guardian kept the paper and looked at the audience.

Silence.

Noting something amiss, Tsuna whispered to Yamamato from behind, "Why are you stopping?" Yamamoto replied loudly, "Hahaha! Oh, Tsuna I forgot what I need to say. "He laughed as he put a hand on his neck.

"Just say something like Gokudera's speech, like what guardian are you and something about you." Tsuna whispered back to the baseball idol.

Yamamoto nodded and turned back to the huge crowd in black. "You know my name right? So I won't repeat again. I am the rain guardian, and…." He lift his head to look at the ceiling before turning back to face his Sky in askance. "And…?"

Tsuna facepalmed in front of all the Mafiosos and decided to take over Yamamoto's speech. He had enough of all of it thus he himself shall do it for them. As a boss. The brunette took in a deep breath to calm his nerves. Yamamoto hand over the microphone looking embarrassed and exited the stage. Now the only person on the stage was Tsuna alone.

"I'll do a decent summary of introduction for my dear guardians. Firstly, as you know, Gokudera Hayato is my Storm guardian and Right HandMan. He is my best friend and helped me a lot. He is the first person who pledged his loyalty to me with his life. Second, Yamamoto Takeshi, my Rain guardian and my left hand. He is a baseball ace and my best friend. Thirdly, Sasagawa Ryohei, my Extreme Sun guardian and my Oni-san. He is an Extreme boxer. My other guardians, both Chrome and Mukuro are my mist guardians. Chrome, ever so shy but loyal. Mukuro, loyal and… a skillful illusionist. Hibari, my Cloud guardian, ever so aloof and carnivorous. But without him, the strongest guardian among us, we won't be what we are today. Lambo, my little Lightning guardian. He never once stop livening the atmosphere. He is like my little brother, although he is still young to be Mafioso, because of that I want to protect him. Lastly, myself. I am Sawada Tsunayoshi, Tenth generation boss of Vongola. I am a Dame person, who fails at almost everything. After Reborn came, I met many friends and these people are those who I'll live with and to protect, even if it costs my life. They are my pride." With the speech coming to an end, the audience applauded, satisfied and forgetting the disconcerting moments before. At the far end of the ballroom, an infant hid his smirk under his fedora._ Hn, good job Tsuna._

* * *

Following the party schedule, after the speech would be the allied bonding session. The initial still and formal atmosphere turned into casual chats and laughter. Vongola Decimo was walking around to different allied Famiglia bosses, having small conversations between themselves. _He seemed to be able to portray himself very well with the other bosses. _The hitman tutor secretly observed his student as he took a sip of his favourite Espresso. Oh, the drinks provided more than just cocktails. There were also teas and coffee to suit some Famiglia's taste. Meanwhile the Tenth was busy socializing, certain guardian(s) who refused to socialize decided to leave the crowd. The aloof Cloud guardian left earlier during the speech as it was boring and they were crowding. He just couldn't stand crowds. Another pineapple head guardian decided to follow and was soon nowhere in sight. To her dismay, Chrome was left alone to deal with socializing and she could not leave- because boss told her not to. Being the loyal mist guardian she always was, Chrome also was talking shyly to the mafiosos. It was a good thing that she started talking, but…

It seemed like she found the wrong party to start a conversation as she approached members of the Zobole Familiga who was one of the lower class Famiglia. They were drinking among themselves when they noticed the female mist guardian walking towards them. "Konichiwa, I am Dokuro Chrome," She greeted, "Are the food and drinks to your liking?"

"Uh, Uh, the mist guardian huh? You're a cutie, ya know?" One of the man (Let's name this him guy A) peered at Chrome from head to bottom. "Arigato..." Chrome shifted uncomfortably within her company. "Hah! Don't be shy, don't you ever get bored hanging out with those young Vongola brats? They are so inexperienced at it with babes like ya~" Another guy (Lets name him Guy B) stepped forward and rested his hand on her shoulder.

"The guardians may be new to the mafia but they are definitely not "brats" you can mess with," Chrome glared at Guy B and spoke in a threatening tone, "And I would appreciate it if you _kindly _remove your hand."

"Feisty one, aren't ya?" Guy B smirked as he held his grip. "Don't you dare to talk in that tone to us, bitch," Guy A lifted her chin and towered above her as if in superiority. The mist guardian kept her calm facade, while withstanding her inner turmoil to bash the guy up as she remembered promising her bossu try not to stir up any troubles during the party. She lowered her head, her hair covering her eyes. Upon seeing her response, Guy A mistook her silence for consenting defeat and leaned in closer to her, whispering softly into her ear, "Easy, easy, we'll be gentle tonight."

Something snapped within Chrome as she was preparing to reveal her trident (hidden in illusion) when a tonfa suddenly came flying at Guy B's head...

_BAM!_ Chrome widened her eyes and stared at the collapsed and _lifeless _form of Guy B lying on the ground. Instinctively, she immediately elbowed Guy A and whipped around, to find Hibari standing behind her, with the usual aloof expression. "Arigato, Cloud-san," Chrome said softly.

"Hn."

However, Guy A was still conscious and screeched,"TE ME, YOU BITCH! HOW DARE YOU HIT MY BEAUTIFUL FAC-" Chrome turned and saw Guy A on the ground and Rokudo Mukuro holding his trident as he smirked," Oya Oya, it's my job to protect my precious Chrome. Why is the birdy prefect interfering with my victims?" The Cloud guardian retorted indifferently, "It's my job to bite those who disrupt the party, _and those who are slacking off_ to death."

Mukuro muttered," Oya, the birdy is one to talk about slacking off."

"Eto, Mukuro sama..." Chrome tried to play the peacemaker to no avail as heterochromatic eyes met gray ones, cue to a fight ensuring soon, oblivious to the attention they are receiving. Fortunately _or unfortunately, _adult Lambo, wearing a bathing robe, suddenly dashed in between the two guardians, putting a stop to their "fight". All eyes in the room turned towards the screaming adult Lambo who was tearing through the crowds, running away from the poison scorpion.

* * *

_(Let's backtrack a little to find out why was adult Lambo in this situation) 5 minutes earlier..._

_"Bakadera! Lambo san wants sweets! This party has none!" Lambo was pestering his Storm (who just recovered from his stomach ache) at the corner of the room. "Shut Up, you are annoying," Gokudera muttered and attempted to "shoo" him away. Displeased, Lambo shouted, "Lambo san will ask sweets from dame Tsuna! Booo!" He started to run around the room, in search for his Tsuna-nii to no avail when he tripped and fell on the hard marble floors. Upon the impact, the 10 year bazooka came flying out of his afro and hit Lambo, hence transporting adult Lambo who was in the middle of a spa. Apparently, he was in front of Bianchi and that's how the chase started._

_(Back to the current situation)_

While Adult Lambo and Bianchi rampage as the chase continued in the room for 5 minutes, the alliance Familigia sweat dropped at the chaotic sight. _Is this the Vongola Tenth generation who they are allied with? So unreliable? So unrefined? So brash? So immature? _These thoughts, ran through their mind as they gaped at the condition of the ballroom.

Meanwhile, the Vongola Decimo was taking his drink when he heard the commotion. Signing, he stepped up to the stage and groaned as he caught sight of his youngest guardian sitting innocently in the middle of the messed up ballroom and the poison scorpion holding two plates of purplish bubbling cakes with a pissed off look. Tsuna was about to reach for the microphone to reassure the crowd when Reborn immediately snatched it. "O-oi, Reborn, what are you-"

"Ciaossu! I saw that all of you had enough of the food and drinks. Why not start a little game?" The infant tilted his head to face the brunette, eyes hidden by his fedora but that hidden smirk was pretty obvious. _Reborn must be plotting something._ The Sky shivered from the thought of what his sadistic tutor might do. _What was he going to do to destroy my party?_

"Well, the game is easy. All of the Famiglia boss and Guardians have to join. There are only 2 rounds. For the first round, capture the other Famigila's flag. Rules are simple. First five Famiglia bosses to obtain 2 flags win." Reborn stated the rules before glaring at his student, silently ordering him, _you are in the game too._

Having without a choice, the Tenth generation Vongola boss and Guardians were dragged into the game that Reborn planned. The Mafia bosses in the ballroom started to prepare themselves by stretching their bodies. It was hard since they all wore suits and it was rather awkward to be exercising in a ballroom wearing suits. The participants all looked interested and excited in the game, since it was rare for a party to include games in the Mafia. It was always formal and composed. On the contrary, the Vongola Sky glanced to his devil tutor suspiciously, praying that it was really a simple game and it would not destroy _his _party. _At least Reborn will give me some face. Besides, I hosted this party. Sure he wouldn't do anything to make it upside down._

You should think twice, Tsuna.

Before he and the others knew it, the ballroom swiftly transformed into some very familiar place. Of course this couldn't be happening, but it's Reborn. Nothing will be impossible. Not unless with the help of the three incredible technicians- Spanner, Irie and Giannini.

"The venue of the game will be here, DeathMountain. All Famiglias please be ready." At the nods from the participants, Reborn continued. "Now, all Famiglia boss to put on the tiara. If it happens to fall off or being snatched by the other Famiglias, you're out immediately even if you had the flags." Reborn reminded. "Hn, Game Starts!" A gun shot could be heard and all the Famiglias started the game. _Simple, you call this simple? I'll get you Reborn._ Without further ado, the Vongola began the game.

_Bang!_

_Clashes!_

_Cling!_

_Ching!_

_After some time..._

"And that's end of round 1. Let's see the results. The 5 Famiglias are.. Cavallone Family, Shimon Family, Gesso Family, Giglio Nero Family and lastly, Vongola Family." The game organizer declared, "Well for the eliminated famigilas, we have prepared the TV which will screen the 5 Families in action during Round 2, so sit back and enjoy!"

"Haha Juudaime, we won!" Gokudera shouted in delight.

"Maa maa, there's still round 2. This game is fun!" Yamamoto added. An anime twitch appeared on Tsuna's forehead. He massaged his temples uneasily. The amount of paperwork would kill him if this continued. The 'DeathMountain' was still the Vongola's ballroom.

* * *

"Round 2. Since this is a Vongola party, we will do it the Vongola style. Going with the tradition, the Vongola point system is used. The Famiglia with the highest scoring wins and a wish will be granted as the prize." Again, the infant smirk upon seeing the upset face of his student. "Well, this time the 5 Families will be separated into different cities. The rules are simple. _Yeah, simple._ Inflict as many damage as possible to the buildings in the cities. You do it, we'll convert the extent of damage into scores. Remember, if the boss's tiara is lost, the whole Family will be eliminated. Good luck." The same thing happened again, the 'DeathMountain' switched into 5 different cities with a blink of an eye. Apparently, the ballroom was that big.

The 5 Famiglias, boss and guardians prepared themselves. _Here goes._ Tsuna used his flames to propel himself through the air, currently leading his guardians and sub guardians. The four guardians namely:

Ryohei(Due to Extreme jogging while wandered from the group), Lambo(Due to absence of sweets, hence unwilling to continue) , Hibari(Due to the dislike for crowding)and Gokudera (Injured by box weapon Uri) were eliminated from the first round thus they were substitute by members of the Varia, namely, Squalo, Xanxus, Fran and Belphegor.

_Hm, the Varia is good in destroying properties. They may be a help to us. _The Decimo thought, grinning as victory may be theirs. However…

"VOIIII! The building is fucking strong!"

"Shut up, trash. Only trash can't even make holes in a building."

"VOIII look, the building is still there! Your guns aren't working-"

_Bang!_ **[VONGOLA FAMILY Superbi Squalo: OUT- shot by Xanxus]**

"The buildings for the game were made of very very hard material that was able to withstand high degree flames and impact," The organizer commented, "Also, the buildings were made with weapons inside and equipped with intelligence. The weapons varies from guns to rifles, knifes to flying swords, grenades to flame thrower… "

_What? The buildings were that strong? Even Xanxus's Flame of rage can't make a scratch on that building? _Tsuna panicked, but calmed himself knowing that everything was Reborn's doing. To think that someone as strong as Squalo went down at the start of the game. He was at disadvantage.

* * *

_In the meantime, city 2..._

The buildings of the city had resorted to _moving and shuffling themselves (imagine the Millefore Japan Base), _successfully separating Dino with his subordinates.

"Romario? Where are you?" _Bang!_ The Cavallone's Tenth was searching frantically for his subordinate when a missile came flying to his direction. _Oh shoot. _Without his subordinate, Dino was no-good, in other words...

**[CAVALLONE FAMILY ELIMINATED Dino(Leader): OUT- missile]**

_City 3_

Yuni was avoiding the blows and knives from the buildings skillfully. They were incredibly fast and hard to see through. The patterns of the shots were irregular hence determining the timing was impossible. _If only luck was on my side. If only.._ Yuni snapped out of her thought when a loud shout was heard. "Hime!"

"Gamma!" The Giglio Nero boss ran towards her precious subordinate, forgetting about the forthcoming flame thrower. Having his movements restricted as he was surrounded by four marching buildings, Gamma could only helplessly watch the flame thrower hit his boss, and then him.

**[GIGLIO NERO FAMILY ELIMINATED Yuni(Leader); Gamma: OUT- Flame thrower]**

The audience watching the game through the huge plasma screen was enjoying themselves pretty much. "Look! How sweet of him. The Yuma couple never leaves each other."

_City 4_

The Six Funeral Wreaths were holding their grounds by fending off bazookas, missiles, and laser beams from the buildings, while Byakuran stood behind them happily munching on his marshmallows.

"Mou~ Byaku-chan! Stop eating your marshmallows! We are in the middle of an attack!" Bluebell complained, while blocking a spear thrown at them.

"You guys look fine to me~" Byakuran stick his fingers into the packet and groaned, "Awww, my last marshmallow packet is finished~ Hmmm... I wonder if they sell it here." Cue to his disappointment, one of the buildings began to warp and transform into a marshmallow store. "Perfect timing~" Byakuran skipped towards the store, humming a tune.

"Byakuran-sama! You mustn't! The building is tricking yo-" The Gesso Cloud guardian shouted. Too late, Byakuran had already entered the building ..."BOOM! ~" The said building self destructed and was reduced to rubbles.

**[GESSO FAMILY ELIMINATED Byakuran(Leader): OUT- Suicidal attempt by building]**

_City 5_

The Shimon family tenth generation guardians was trying to damage the buildings by using all kinds of attacks to no avail. "These buildings must be the work of UMA!" Shittopi yelled while throwing bombs towards the nearest building.

"Oi, where is Enma?" Adelheid turned to the other guardians with a questioning look as she strike the walls of the building with her metal fans. Unknown to her, they are currently trapped in an illusion created by the buildings and apparently, Enma was disguised as one of the buildings...

"Who knows? Uhhh, I should have went on a date with my new girlfriend instead of coming here..." Julie complained and activated his ring, revealing his claw-like weapon. He punched the nearest building looming over him in retaliation before coming to a realization. "Uh? This building feels different..."

As the illusion wears off, the building which was punched by Julie disappears and reveals a bruised Enma collapsed on the ground...

**[SHIMON FAMILY ELIMINATED Enma (Leader): OUT- Knocked unconscious]**

* * *

_City 1 _

"It's no good! We combine our attacks to crush those buildings!" Tsuna exclaimed. He had witnessed his Rain Guardian's Rondine Di Pioggia successfully only managed a _scratch _on the nearest building while their two illusionists (Fran and Mukuro) were unable to help as the buildings dis not respond to the illusions.

"Ushishishi~ The enemy(_buildings_) of the Prince's enemy is a friend after all."

"Maa maa, We are the Vongola after all right?" Yamamoto turned on his hitman mode.

"Trash, I'll only do it once..." Xanus muttered as he charged his guns for the next fatal shot. All of them lined up beside each other as they aimed their attack towards the army of buildings_(marching towards them)._

"XX BURNER!"

_"_Sougure Souen Ryuu: Sakamaku Ame!"

"Pistola Imperatore Animale"

"Fiamma Scarlatta"

Most of the buildings are wiped out due to the shockwave and others collapsed like dominoes. "'Regardless of our internal strife, in times of crisis, when we are attacked by scumbags from the outside... We, the Vongola, are always as one.'", Tsuna quoted parrot-like, "Right, Xanxus?" He turned to the Varia sky and smirked.

"Trash."

The 5 cities began to warp and transform into the ballroom again, while 5 familgias found themselves on the stage, back to their usual uninjured condition.

* * *

"Ah hem, We finally have a victorious Family here! Since the other 4 Families are out and the Vongola have obviously did the largest extent of damage, let's give them a big round of applause for the host and the winner of the game!" The organizer smiled at the Vongola Sky as the crowd cheered. "The Tenth generation is pretty good huh?" "It seems that they are good allies after all~" "They have amazing teamwork, nya~!"

"As we have promised, the winner of the game will be granted a wish!" The organizer announced, "So, Vongola Decimo, What do you desire?"

Tsuna wondered a little while and took the microphone, "As a boss, I am sure all the alliance Family bosses here face the same daily predicament as I do- The Wrath of Paperwork!" Tsuna spoke with a sad tone, while the mafia bosses sighed in agreement. "So, I wish that all the alliance Familigia bosses present here today will be freed from their daily paperwork for 2 weeks!" Upon hearing this, the bosses' face brightened up as they cast Vongola Decimo a smile, while the room erupted into laughter and cheers as the party continued.

"Haha! I can't wait to have another party again, right Tsuna?" Yamamoto turned to his sky and said.

"Yeah... Even though the games are quite messed up and everything, it's been a long time since I relaxed and have fun like this," Tsuna agreed as he smiled at the joyful atmosphere of the party.

Meanwhile, at the far end of the room, an infant lowered his fedora hat and muttered _evilly_," Dame Tsuna, just you wait..."

* * *

_Omake_

After the party, The Vongola decimo was in his room playing TempleRun when the door slammed open, revealing Reborn.

"Dame Tsuna, get your butt to your office and do your paperwork now!" Reborn commanded.

"What are you saying, Reborn? I made the wish to be free of paperwork for 2 weeks! It's not even a day yet!" Tsuna argued.

"Oh? I remember you saying that _only _applies to the alliance of Vongola Familigia..." Reborn smirked as he leaned on the door, "Due to the destruction in the room and during the games, there is a LOT more paperwork for you to do..." The sadistic infant emphasized on the word.

Our dear Decimo stared at his tutor... "FFREAK! WHAT THE HELLLLLL!"

* * *

AN: Hope you like this story! Please R&R~ ( Yuma couple means Yuni and Gamma)


End file.
